


Closer to God

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fondling, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Not Beta Read, Other, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can something so good be bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to God

Monica bit her lip as she slid her hands down her body. She felt deliciously dirty touching her body in the bathroom of her church. She could almost hear Father O'Hara condemning her to the depths of hell for giving into Satan's call.

She didn't care though. How could something that felt so good be wrong? She pulled up her shirt and gave her breasts a good squeeze; before pulling the bra down and freeing them from their confines.

She bites her lip and takes a deep breath as she rubs and the lightly pinches her nipples. She can feel a slight tingle between her legs. Just as she is about to go further Sister Mary-Joseph bangs on the door telling her to hurry it up in there.

She rights herself, washes her hands, and walks out with a wicked smile on her face. Time o go home and have a little alone time.

~Fin~


End file.
